I'm Sure He's Watching Us
by Aravis'sSilverQuill
Summary: Fred says his final goodbye.


**I'm sure he's watching us**

Fred sat on the cold, white, headstone and looked up at the greying clouds, idly picking at the freshly smoothed granite. He had always said the weather was something like a physical representation of ones current mood and that day the rain didn't stop until George had left him. Somehow, the heavens had torn a path in the cloud hovering above his grave, and rained down upon him and his brother as though mourning alongside them.

George's bright red hair was of stark contrast to the bleak, grey and silent cemetery, and he watched as a single tear ran its way down his brother's cheek, skimming the obstacle of his freckles. Fred felt half empty – _I'll miss you too._

He couldn't think how long George had sat there, soaking wet and muddy before she came. Fred's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, that he was safe. _I'm OK, Angel._

George didn't seem to notice the new arrival until it had stopped raining and he looked up to see Angelina – _Fred's Angel_ – holding her umbrella over his kneeling frame. He didn't know whether her sodden cheeks were due to her tears or his own, reflected in the rain. His heart bled for her, for both of them: _his Brother and his Angel._

Angelina adjusted the sunglasses on her face and quickly wiped at her eyes from underneath them with a damp tissue. No one spoke for a long time until George looked up at Angelina, her long black cloak dripping with rain.

"You'll catch your death." Was all he could manage to say, but Angelina shrugged. She was looking just above Fred's headstone, as though there was something she could see there.

"I'm more worried about you George, my best friend."

Fred tore his gaze from Angelina and looked to the flowers laying flimsy and sopping at his feet. _She used to say that to him._

George shook his head. "Ange, I can't believe he's …" His voiced trailed off and Angelina cooed him.

"Shh" She sighed, kneeling down beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, squeezing it softly. George relaxed under her touch and his head lulled heavily on her shoulder. "You don't have to say anything at all."

George nodded and closed his eyes and Fred watched as a few stray tears fell from beneath Angelina's sun glasses to the dirt of his grave.

It pained him to watch. Two people he loved dearly, his brother, his _twin_, left to face the world alone, and the woman he had fallen in love with ever since he'd laid eyes on her all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express. He wished he hadn't been such a spineless coward, he wondered if she knew how much he cared.

Fred knew Angelina would be there for his brother, just as she was now and he knew it would be her his brother would be most thankful for in the end, because George was the only one who really knew just how much Fred loved Angelina.

He wished she could be there for_ him_ too.

A long time passed where it seemed George and Angelina had fallen asleep in each others arms and Fred thought it might finally be time to leave. He was thankful however, to hear Angelina sniff slightly, and watched carefully as a smile danced its way across her lips.

"You know what George," She whispered, her voice firm but light "I can't help shake the feeling that he's watching us." She chuckled and so did Fred. He could feel himself getting lighter and when he looked down he noticed he was becoming more and more see through.

Angelina kissed George on the head, and they both looked up unknowingly exactly to the spot where Fred was sat, watching his brother and his Angel for the last time from this planet. Wherever he was going now he wasn't sure, but he hoped there would be someone he knew waiting for him on the other side. Now that he knew George and Angelina had one another, he suddenly felt he didn't really want to have to go wherever he was going alone.

Angelina nodded reassuringly and wiped away a few final tears, her smile still warm and recognisable. "I'm sure he's watching us." She whispered, and with a sad smile on his face, Fred left them both for good.

* * *

_I actually cried while I was writing this. I had put of reading Fred fics after Deathly Hallows because I didn't want to have to accept the fact that he was really gone. sigh JK Rowling, I'm sorry to say, is an evil woman. This is a short One-Shot, I hope you enjoy. _


End file.
